Some telematics systems monitor vehicle and driver events and conditions. A device installed in the vehicle may include one or more on-board sensors, such as accelerometers (such as a three-axis accelerometer), a gps receiver, etc. The device may receive further information from the vehicle's on-board diagnostics port (e.g. OBD-II), including vehicle speed. This information, or summaries thereof, may be sent to a server (or multiple servers) for collection and analysis. One way this information can be used is for determining a rate of car insurance that should be charged for the driver and/or vehicle. Some of this information is made available to the driver and/or vehicle owner, such as via a web browser (or via the internet through a dedicated application).